


Life as a Cliche

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Sylvain, a manager at a coffee shop, really never expected his life to turn into a romantic cliche... yet here Hubert is, making his life into just that.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Life as a Cliche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbr_el_on](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/gifts).



> Short little Sylbert drabble written for El! Enjoy!

All of those romances he had read and never once did Sylvain think it would happen to him… Yet here he was, the plot of some cliche coffee shop story… and he still didn’t know how exactly it happened.

Sylvain really did love his job. People coming and going, a lot of them super good looking and fun to flirt with. However, every coffee shop had that one customer… that one that no one wanted to deal with because they either were rude or had a stupid complicated order or maybe even they just… weren’t the best looking. For their shop, it was all of the above. Hubert von Vestra came in every morning, clearly woken up on the wrong side of his damn coffin and wanted the most ridiculously specific coffee in the world. Sylvain used to hate dealing with him.

Key word: Used to.

Sylvain was always the one stuck making this dumb drink… Hubert would specifically ask that Sylvain make it and if Sylvain wasn’t in that day, he would simply turn and leave. For a while, Sylvain assumed that it was because he was a manager, and Mr. Doom and Gloom just didn’t want anyone else touching it and maybe that’s how it started… but one day Sylvain was there as a customer, Hubert came in for his coffee and started to leave when Sylvain wasn’t on the clock. What possessed him to get up, on his day off, and make this coffee, Sylvain might never know, but he did and Hubert actually sat down with him for a moment. It was mostly idle chit chat that Sylvain initiated and there was only one part of the conversation that he truly remembered… The part where Hubert commented that he only ever asked for Sylvain because he was the only person in the city that had ever made the coffee correctly. After that, things began to change. Sylvain started looking forward to seeing Hubert in the mornings, started enjoying the process of crafting this very specific coffee… but it wasn’t until the first time he saw Hubert smile, an honest and genuine smile, that Sylvain realized he was in trouble. 

_ Ding! _

Sylvain looked up from the machine he was cleaning, pulled out of his reminiscing by the sound of the bell above the door. 

“Well, good morning, Hubert!” He laughed, leaning on the counter with a grin. “I was worried! You were 37 seconds late! Thought you weren’t going to come see me today.”

“Yes, yes, tease me about my punctuality all you like…” Hubert chuckled with a shake of his head. “You know my order by now, I suggest you get to it, lest I leave unsatisfied.”

“Oh no. Can’t have that. I’d never forgive myself for upsetting such an esteemed customer. Which is why,” he paused a moment to hold up a coffee cup, “I have it right here.”

“Oh.” Hubert seemed surprised for a moment, stepping a bit closer to take the coffee from Sylvain. “I must say… I’m impressed…”

“Impressed! What a high honor coming from you.” Sylvain threw him a wink. “I figured out how long it takes me to make so I could have it ready when you walk in the door. Maybe now you’ll have time to stay and chat for a moment.”

“Perhaps I shall do just that.”

“Wait what?” That wasn’t what he had expected at all. 

“Yes. Though I’m afraid I have not the extra time today… Next time perhaps. Or,” a small grin graced Hubert’s face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, sliding it across the counter to a very dumbstruck redhead, “you could contact me when you get off work. We can chat then.”

“What… just happened…?” Sylvain watched as Hubert turned and headed out the door without an actual goodbye, holding this business card in his hand with his mouth agape. Once the man was gone from sight, he glanced down noting the business number printed neatly on the front and on the back, hastily scrawled in red ink, what Sylvain could only assume was his personal number. “Holy shit…” He smiled then, chuckling as he tucked the card in his pocket and returned to work. Once again, he found himself shocked by this nonsense of a cliche he found himself in… but you know…

He couldn’t really complain.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on twitter @SilverdriftXIII


End file.
